The field of the invention relates generally to continuous improvement processes, and more specifically, to methods and systems that provide a central enterprise framework to communicate and deploy one overarching continuous improvement approach.
Within a large enterprise, various approaches and continuous improvement strategies are developed and applied across the enterprise. Deployment of these various approaches and continuous improvement strategies are evidenced by, business processes and lists of tools are oriented around individual approaches, subject matter experts that are aligned by continuous improvement strategies, and training that is driven by specific continuous improvement strategies. Most of these improvement strategies are well known (i.e., Lean, Theory of Constraints, Six Sigma, etc.).
By not having one overarching continuous improvement approach, an enterprise is not able to leverage the intellectual capital across the company relative to continuous improvement. This inability to leverage impacts an enterprise's ability to innovate and produce their products and services with high quality, lower costs, and greater speed.
While analyzing the above described problems, it was recognized that multiple continuous improvement tools are used across an enterprise, generally with little standardization, creating confusion as to which tools, and thus which methods were best to perform continuous improvement. Symptoms of the problem include, for example, a perception that there are too many continuous improvement related tools, the tools were not well understood, the tools were not easily accessible by those that could benefit from use of the tool and associated methods, and the tools were not integrated in a common framework.
Some of the above described problems are at least partially addressed through one or more of: lists of continuous improvement tools that are oriented around individual methods, the above mentioned subject matter experts associated with a particular continuous improvement method, and the above mentioned training associated with the particular continuous improvement method.
The problems outlined above, as would be expected, generate less than the desired results in that: personnel have a difficult time finding the right tool for the continuous improvement job, personnel generally have to call an expert in the particular continuous improvement method/tool resulting in possible delays and/or an inappropriate application of the continuous improvement tool. As a result, the speed at which employees could resolve problems and make improvements is constrained.